Cold Shower
by MBInc
Summary: Sara needs a cold shower after a long night. C/S oneshot. WARNING: FEMMESLASH. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disclaimer: **CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. I merely borrowed Sara and Catherine for a short story of mine.

**A/N:** Sara/Catherine one-shot to get my writing-juices flowing again after a looooong case of writer's block. Hope you like it. Mistakes in here are all mine.

**Cold Shower**

By MBInc

Sara Sidle tiredly unlocked her apartment door and walk inside, shutting the door with a deep sigh. That night's shift had been terrible. Not only were they two people short, but half way through the night a triple homicide had been called in. That, in combination with the tropical temperatures that didn't drop at all at night, had quickly changed the team's mood.

She threw her keys on the couch, followed by her wallet and mobile phone. Slowly, she stripped out of her clothes as she walked over to the bathroom. A nice, cold shower was what she had in mind.

As she turned the faucet and water started flowing, Sara already knew the cold shower would do her good. Because, not only had the high temperatures bothered her that night, Catherine's remarks had also made her feel rather hot.

Sara smirked as she stepped under the cold spray, a soft moan escaping her lips as the refreshing water cooled her body. She closed her eyes as she let the water splash onto her face, but as soon as she did that, her mind filled with images of her strawberry blonde colleague.

Since a few months their relationship had changed. Not only did they work really well together, they had also become close friends outside work. Many times over the last couple of weeks had they gone out for breakfast together, had they watched movies together with Lindsey.

It almost seemed like actual dates, though neither of them had dared to call them that. No, they had just been friendly outings, nothing more.

Sara chuckled, "Riiight, just friends going for breakfast." She quickly lathered up her body, loving the strawberry-vanilla scent of the soap she'd bought a couple of days before.

"Would she ever go out on an actual date with me?"Sara mused aloud as she rinsed off her body, then grabbed the shampoo and started on her hair. "With the looks she gave me tonight, maybe…"

Sara's inner voice kicked in and practically screamed at her to just go for it. She knew she couldn't deny her feelings for Catherine much longer, and so, as the brunette turned off the faucet and reached for a towel, she made the decision to indeed do as that little voice in her head told her to do, and planned to call Catherine later that day.

Sara wrapped a towel round her waist, stepped out of her bathroom and quickly headed for her kitchen area, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading for her bedroom.

Just as she dropped the towel to the ground, there was a knock at the door. So, she quickly tied the towel around her waist again and walked over to the apartment door. A quick look through the door's spy hole told her that the person standing on the other side of the door was the strawberry blonde who had been on her mind all morning. She opened the door, noticing that Catherine was nervous for some reason.

"Hi," Catherine said, smiling gently. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Sara stepped back, opened the door and let the older woman enter. She let Catherine enter, sneakily ogling the older woman's delectable backside.

As the strawberry blonde walked past Sara into the living room area, she noticed the lack of clothes on the brunette's body. "Interesting outfit," she teased, a smirk settling on her lips as she noticed Sara's reddening cheeks.

Sara motioned for Catherine to sit down. "I'm sorry, I just got out of the shower."

"I should've called first," Catherine said apologetically.

Sara shook her head. "Not at all. I'll be right back." She walked into her bedroom again and pulled her terry cloth bathrobe from her closet and put it on, then headed for the living room again, where Catherine was flipping through an entomology magazine.

Sara noticed Catherine wasn't really reading, in fact it seemed that the older woman didn't see any of the magazine at all, flipping through the pages while completely lost in her thoughts.

"So, what's up, Cath?" Sara ask as she walked back into the room.

The strawberry blonde quickly closed the magazine, throwing it back onto the coffee table. "I...Ehm," Catherine started, fidgeting nervously with her fingers.

Sara was surprised to see Catherine act this way, so not like her cool and collected self. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

Catherine looked up, smiled nervously. "Nah, thank you."

Sara sat down next to her. "Is something wrong? Is Lindsey okay?"

"She's alright," Catherine quickly replied. "It's…Well, I wanted to ask you…"

Sara stared at her expectantly. Not often did Catherine have trouble speaking her mind.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Catherine finally managed to throw out in one go.

Sara was pleasantly surprised by Catherine's question and didn't reply immediately as she thought about the two of them. She was glad her gut feeling had been right about the change in their relationship.

Taking Sara's silence for a rejection, Catherine thought she'd ruined their whole friendship with that one question. She got up and wanted to leave. "I'm sorry, I must have misread-" she started to mutter, but was interrupted by Sara.

"I'd love to," the brunette quickly said as she realized Catherine was about to bolt out of her apartment.

Not certain whether her ears had betrayed her or not, Catherine stopped and turned to look at Sara.

"Come here." Sara patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Hesitatingly, Catherine walked back into the living room area and slowly sat down next to the brunette. She avoided Sara's eyes, but could feel them staring at her.

Sara smiled softly as she saw Catherine was still as nervous as a teenager. The brunette reached out, put a lock of strawberry blonde hair behind Catherine's ear, caressed her cheek and cupped her chin, softly forcing the older woman to look at her.

"I would really love to go on a date with you, Catherine," Sara said. "I've been feeling it too, these last few months things have changed between us."

Catherine nodded, afraid to talk.

"And I really like where this is going," Sara continued. "So, yes, I would love to go out with you and see where this will take us. I have feelings for you, Cath."

Catherine could hardly believe what she was hearing, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she realized that Sara was still caressing her face. "And I for you, Sara," Catherine whispered.

Sapphire eyes locked on dark brown ones, both of the women smiling, glad that it was finally out in the open. Slowly, Catherine felt herself turn into her old, calm and collected self again. She leaned forward and cupped Sara's cheek.

Her breath was already tickling the brunette's lips as she asked softly, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes," Sara breathed heavily, waiting with anticipation.

Almost unnoticeably, Catherine inched closer, she let her thumb trace Sara's bottom lip, then closed the distance between them and kissed Sara slowly. Soft lips glided together, sending wonderful sensations through each of their bodies, almost as if electrical currents were running through the both of them.

"Wow," Catherine said softly as she leaned back, a big smile etched onto her lips. She rested her forehead against Sara's.

"You can say that again," Sara agreed as she took the older woman's hand and entwined their fingers. "And you can definitely do that again whenever you want," she added.

"Do what?" Catherine asked, pretending not to understand Sara.

"This, silly," Sara said as she cupped the back of Catherine's head and pulled her in for another slow, soft kiss.

Catherine moaned as she felt the tip of Sara's tongue trace along her lips. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own and trailed along the front of Sara's robe, fingertips softly tracing along the soft skin of Sara's neck.

Sara leaned into Catherine's touch, wanting the strawberry blonde's hands to touch her even more than just that feather-light touch along her neck. She moaned as Catherine cupped her breasts through the fabric of her bathrobe.

She reached for the older woman's hands, guiding them to the belt of her bathrobe. Just as Catherine was about to untie the robe, her cell phone started to ring. Both of the women let out a small growl of frustration, and Catherine looked at Sara apologetically. But both of them also knew it was for the best. They knew they wanted to take their time. Not rush into things.

"I'm really sorry to kiss and run," Catherine said with a smile still on her lips. "But I really have to go and pick up Lindsey," she continued as she held up her cell phone.

Sara nodded and stood, offering Catherine her hand and together they walked to the door.

"Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow," Catherine said as she opened the door. "Pick you up at 8?"

"It's a date," Sara said, a big smiled on her lips.

"Yes," Catherine practically whispered. "Yes, it is."She walked out and Sara closed the door behind her. The brunette leaned back against the door, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers, still feeling the tingling sensation that had started to course through them as Catherine kissed her.

The strawberry blonde's soft lips had been amazing, but unfortunately Catherine's kiss had left Sara completely hot and bothered again. Slipping out of her bathrobe she said, "Time for another cold shower."

Sara headed for the bathroom again.

**The End **

Thank you for reading!


End file.
